Yu the Hero
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Tsubasa and Kenta are having trouble, so cue Yu to the rescue!  Warning: abuse, rape, and yaoi/boyXboy.


**Time for Kenta's abuse story!**

**Kenta:(a look of fear crosses his face) I don't wanna be abused! (Cries)**

**Sevie's fangirl: aww! You're so cute! Which is why I want to write abuse stories about you.**

**Yu:(hugs Kenta and comforts him) If he's cute, why do you wanna abuse him?**

**Sevie's fangirl: Because I'm a sadist, bitch, and after this you will be abused.**

**Yu:(a look of fear crosses his face) What? No! Stick to Kenta and Tsubasa!**

**Sevie's fangirl:(shrugs) You knew it was bound to happen anyway.**

**Yu: -sigh- I did see this coming but I didn't want to believe it... Anyways, Sevie's fangirl does not own the show or the characters in it.**

**Sevie's fangirl: I wish I did though...**

Kenta age: 11(had a relationship with Dan at age 9)

Dan Sodo age: 14(guess)

Yu age: 12

**...**

_Dan Sodo stood from a bloody Kenta, his secret boyfriend of 2 years, on the ground. "If I ever catch you around Yu Tendo again, I swear I'll beat your fucking ass again Kenta!" Dan Sodo yelled walking out the house to cool off. Dan Soda started abusing him months into the relationship, and it was only after a year and a half that he knew he needed to escape. One thing always popped in his mind though: Where would he go? Sighing Kenta slowly got off the ground and took a hot shower. He bandaged himself up and a knock was heard and he opened the door to reveal Yu._

...

"Yu, please save me." Kenta begs. "I will Kenchi. Come on let's pack your stuff, and get you away from this bastard." Yu said getting Kenta's luggage. He went to Kenta's room and got his clothes, then underwear, then his bey. They left to live in the dark nebula base. "Tsu chan, meet our new guest!" Yu shouted to Tsubasa. "Hi." he said turning to greet him. "Tsubasa, come here now!" Kenta hears a voice. He sees Tsubasa flinch and run to the direction of the voice. "Who was that?" Kenta asked confused. "That's Ryuga calling Tsubasa for whatever reason." Yu shrugs. _'Could Ryuga be beating Tsubasa?' _Kenta thought for a moment then shook it off.

"Don't just stand there, let's move you in my room Kenchi!" Yu shouted dragging Kenta to his room. He had only a king size bed in his room. He had a desk in front of the bed with a laptop, chair, and utensils. On the wall was a 48 in flat screen TV. He two brown wooden dressers, each with 8 big drawers, on different sides of his bed. "Unpack your clothes in the empty one." Yu says pointing to the one on the left side of the bed. "Okay," Kenta said unpacking his stuff. "I want to tell Ryuga that you are here." Yu said pulling Kenta out the room. _'What is with him and dragging me around?' _Kenta thought. On there way to Ryuga he saw Dan and Reiki looking at him. Dan glared at him and Kenta felt himself mentally panic.

He knocked on the door and Ryuga told them to come in. When they entered Kenta saw Tsubasa slightly bruise in the corner of the room. "Ryuga sama, I just want to know if Kenchi can stay. I already unpacked his bags here and figured he could share a bed with me, so can he stay?" Yu asked. "Sure." Ryuga shrugged. In the corner Tsubasa looked surprised by Ryuga's choice. "Well, what are you standing around for? Get out!" Ryuga growled. "Come on Kenchi, let's go watch TV!" Yu exclaimed pulling Kenta out the room. As Yu pulled him out, he noticed the pleading gaze Tsubasa was sending him.

They watched TV for a while when Yu wanted to go to Gingka and his friends to battle. "It's been a while since I saw you two, how have you been?" Madoka asked. "Great! It's even better now that Kenchi's living with me!" Yu exclaimed. "You live with the dark nebula?" Benkei asked. Kenta nodded. "I need to talk to Kenta and Yu in private." Kyoya said signalling us to follow with his head. "So... How is Tsubasa fairing?" He asked. "Not good." Yu said with concern, shocking Kenta. _'He didn't seem this worried before.' _Kenta thought.

"What happening to him?" Kyoya asked concerned. "Ryuga's been abusing him lately, for hanging out with you." Yu said. Kyoya was silent for a moment before he said, "that's it, next time I see him I'll tell him to pack his bags and to live with me." "You two can help him pack his bags and have him meet me out here." Kyoya planned and we both nodded. "Now come on, I'm sure you guys are excited to meet everyone." Kyoya said signalling us to follow him in the room with everyone.

It was a fun little reunion with everyone asking about what happened and sharing memories with each other. Madoka and Hikaru cooked some dinner and they ate happily with Benkei scarfing down the food. "Bye!" they said as Yu and Kenta were walking out the door. It was night fall outside and they walked slowly to the base, taking in the night's beauty. They made it to the base and went to bed.

...Morning...

"Time for breakfast Kenchi." Yu yawned waking Kenta up. They went in the kitchen and saw Tsubasa in a pink apron making pancakes, sausage, egg, bacon, muffins, yogurt, orange juice, and apple juice. Kenta sat between Tsubasa and Yu, far away from Dan. They all ate and soon it was all gone. Kenta and Yu told Tsubasa what Kyoya said and they begin packing his bags. Soon Kenta had to go to the bathroom...

After washing his hands he grabbed a paper towel, turned around and froze. "What did I tell you about hanging around Yu, huh?" Dan Sodo asked walking up to Kenta with a glare on his face. "I..." Kenta said weakly, not knowing what to say. "I did tell you didn't I? Well I said I was going to beat your ass, but I have something else in mind now." Dan said smirking. "Leave me alone Dan! I left you, it's over!" Kenta shouted with fear in his eyes. Dan grabbed his jaw, "See that's where you're wrong. You're mine and it's not over until I say so!" Dan screamed in his face picking him up and dragging him to a stall. "No!" Kenta screams struggling in his grip.

Dan threw him in the stall and locked it. "Now to show who you belong to." Dan said with an evil smirk. He ripped his and Kenta's clothes off and began thrusting without preparation. "Fuck you're so tight Kenta!" he groaned. After what felt like hours Dan finally came and left Kenta on the floor, but not before saying, "I want you in my house by tonight. Be there or you know the consequences." With that he left Kenta on the floor bleeding and sobbing.(**A/N: Sorry for the rape scene sucking. I didn't want to risk it, but I also didn't want to disappoint you guys. :( Again I'm sorry and maybe in the near future I might have the balls to write a decent rape scene, until then this is all you get.**) Yu and Tsubasa found him after they packed on the bathroom floor. "Let's get him cleaned up." Tsubasa said picking him up and using the shreds of clothes to cover him.

They ran some warm bathtub water and cleaned up the blood. After that they put healing gel inside his butt, bandaged him, and then they dressed him. They put him on Tsubasa's bed and watched over him...

After a couple of hours Kenta woke up and weakly asked for some water. After he gulped down his ice water, Tsubasa asked who did this to him. "It was..." he trailed off not wanting to think about Dan. "We won't rush you in telling us Kenta, but eventually you will have to confess. Now come on, we have to meet Kyoya." Tsubasa said rolling his luggage. Kenta had to hold on to Yu for support as he was still weak. "It was Dan." Kenta said while they were walking. "Dan did this to you?" Yu asked. "It was because I broke up with him." Kenta said. "That bastard will fucking pay." Yu promised in a low deadly voice. "We can deal with Dan later, for now we have to help Tsubasa out." Kenta said. They were heading to the exit of the base until Ryuga showed up.

"What the hell are you doing Tsubasa?" Ryuga yelled after he walked the halls to see Tsubasa with a luggage. "Ryuga sama I-" "It looks like you're fucking leaving me!" Ryuga yelled. "-sigh- Yes I am. I'm tired of your abuse, and your cheating. This relationship we have isn't healthy and it's best to end it now before it gets too out of hand." Tsubasa explained. Ryuga walked over and backhanded Tsubasa hard causing him to fall on the ground. "You fucking slut! The only reason you wanna leave is so you can fuck around with that Kyoya guy!" Ryuga shouted. "You can't hurt Tsu chan like that!" Yu said pulling his bey out. "Run Tsubasa! Me and Yu will hold him off!" Kenta said pulling his bey out as well.

Tsubasa got up and ran while Yu and Kenta double teamed Ryuga...

Tsubasa ran frantically trying to find the exit while rolling his luggage when he came across Doji. "What do you think you're doing?" Doji asked. "I'm going outside to buy some food." Tsubasa lied. "Really now?" Doji asked not believing him. "Yes." Tsubasa answered. "Well with the way you were running one might say you were running from something, and with the way you're running one would say you wanted to get out this base." Doji said. Tsubasa tightened his fists and growled, "Look, I don't have time for this. We need some food and I have to go."

"Thanks for holding him Doji." Ryuga said running up to them. He yanked Tsubasa by the arm and dragged him to his room to beat him.

...with Yu and Kenta...

"We have to leave Yu..." Kenta panted sitting up and picking his bey up. Yu got up and leaned on the wall, "We have to make sure that Tsu chan's alright." Yu said weakly. They were going to go to Kyoya when they heard Ryuga's room. "Next time you try to run away to fuck Kyoya, I will fucking kill you!" Ryuga screamed. "I take that as a no." Yu said sadly. They went in the room moping around for a while before Yu spoke up. "We'll get Tsubasa out and I will rescue you, but you have to follow my lead. Just follow me and don't do anything, unless I tell you otherwise. I have an idea." Yu said.

They went to Tsubasa's room to see him bloody and bruiseed up. "Come on let's take you to a bath." Yu said as he and Kenta lifted Tsubasa up. "Why does Ryuga only target me?" Tsubasa asked weakly. "Why can't he just let me go? Why can't I be with Kyoya?" Tsubasa asked tears streaming down his face and into the tub. "I don't know..." Yu said. "We'll get you out of here for sure, you can count on that Tsu chan!" Kenta said trying to cheer him up. "Just in case Ryuga tries to come back, you can sleep with me and Kenchi." Yu said. "Okay." Tsubasa said. They cleaned him up, bandaged him, and Yu pulled out healing gel. "Did he...?" Yu trailed off. "Not this time." Tsubasa answered looking away. He put on his white sleeping robe, got his outfit for tomorrow, and left.

Tsubasa slept on the left side, Yu slept on the right, and Kenta slept in the middle. "Time to get up." Tsubasa said. "It's 5:15 am, I wanna go back to sleep." Yu said groggily closing his eyes once more. "If you wake up now I'll buy you as much ice cream as you can eat." Tsubasa bargained. At that sentence Yu and Kenta sprinted up and ran to the kitchen, Tsubasa chuckling slightly.

"What kind of pancakes you want?" Tsubasa asked after the made the pancake batter in a bowl. "Chocolate chip!" they said in unison. He got out a bag of chocolate chips and mix them in the batter. Once the pancakes were done he stacked them on a plate and put them on the table. "Time for the let's make the muffins now." He said and pulled out a muffin tin. He put the mix in and put them in the oven. "While they're baking we can move on to the eggs." Tsubasa said. It was an on going cooking process and once they were done Ryuga walked in, to a table with chocolate pancakes, muffins, sasauges, bacon, eggs, orange juice and apple juice. "I want my fucking breakfast bitch!" Ryuga snarled. Tsubasa fixed him a big plate and put it in front of him with a nervous smile.

Tsubasa gave him his untensils and a couple of napkins. He poured him a cup of apple juice and a cup of orange juice filled with ice. "Now get the fuck away from me!" Ryuga growled. Yu and Kenta glared at him and he turned to them, "What the hell are you looking at?" he growled. They turned quickly away. "I'm going to take Yu and Kenta to get some ice cream, so I'm going to be gone for a while." Tsubasa said. "How long can getting ice cream take?" Ryuga asked. "I promised I would buy them as much ice cream as they can eat if they help me cook." Tsubasa explained. "Go to the healers, then I'll give you some money." Ryuga said. Tsubasa nodded.

They went to the healers and surprisingly they healed him up. He still had a couple of bruises on his body but nothing that couldn't be covered up. Tsubasa wore his normal pants and shoes, but he had a brown shirt that covered his whole arms. "Here's a $100, be back by 11:30 to cook us some lunch." Ryuga said. They packed Tsubasa's bags and left the base. They went to Kyoya's house and unpacked Tsubasa's bags and set out for some ice cream. "Those kids have quite an appetite." Kyoya commented as Yu and Kenta ate bowls and bowls of ice cream. "Yeah they do, I'm down to $60." Tsubasa said and went back to sucking his blue popsicle. He licked all over it and begin shoving it in and out of his mouth. "For once I wish I was a popsicle." Kyoya said scooting closer to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa blushed, "Um..." he said not sure how to respond. Kyoya laughed while Yu and Kenta looked at Kyoya with a raised eyebrow. "Hahahaha. You find out later." Kyoya laughed. They dropped Tsubasa off at Kyoya's house. "That was one success." Kenta said as they walked through to the base. Once they got there Ryuga was clearly pissed off. "Where the fuck is Tsubasa!" he demanded. "He went to buy some lunch." Yu said. "Why didn't he keep you guys?" Ryuga asked. "He wanted to go alone." Yu said. "Then answer this question. Why is all his stuff gone?" Ryuga asked. "He put it in our room." Yu said. "I checked your room." Ryuga said. "I'll save you the lying Yu. That slut's living with Kyoya and probably fucking him right now." Ryuga said neutrally. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hunt him down. Though I have a favor to ask of you." Ryuga said. Yu and Kenta looked at each other for a moment then looked back to Ryuga and nodded. "Can you help me woo Gingka?" Ryuga asked.

"Why would you beat Tsubasa and rape him if you wanted Gingka all this time?" Yu asked confused. "I was scared that he would reject me and I took my fustration out on Tsubasa, plus Tsubasa's fucking hot, who wouldn't fuck him." Ryuga said. "Why do you want to ask Gingka now all of a sudden?" Kenta asked. "Because I have the help of you two and you can't reject because I spent $100 on you two." Ryuga answered. "Fine we'll help you, but if you hurt Gingi we'll kick your ass." Yu threatened. "You don't have to worry about me hurting Gingka." Ryuga said.

They continued to walk in the base, Ryuga away, when they met Dan and Reiki. "Why the fuck are you with him, you know I told you to stay away and to be at my place!" Dan shouted. "He doesn't have to go with you, he is done with you! Get over yourself!" Yu yelled back stepping in front of Kenta. "Me and Kenta aren't done until I say we are!" Dan screamed getting out his bey. "You and Kenta were done when he broke up with you!" Yu yelled pulling out his bey. "3, 2, 1, let it rip!" they shouted in unison releasing their beys. "Go Libra!" Yu shouted. "Use sonic wave!" Yu shouted as he bey was charging to him. "Gemios use icicle edge!" Reiki shouted deflecting his sonic wave. "Now for our special move!" Dan said. "Gemios, use down burst!" they said in unison. "Libra use sonic wave!" Yu said. Their moves clashed but both beys were still spinning. "Libra sonic buster!" Yu shouted. Libra creates a sand pit that slows Gemios down. "Brother be cautious, our bey has become slower." Dan warned. "Okay Dan." Reiki said obediently. "Go Sagitario!" Kenta shouted as he releashed his bey. "Use flame claw!" Kenta shouted. Sagitario was going slow due to the sand pit, but it jumped up and had flame surrounding it. "Gemios use blaze wall!" Dan shouted. His bey reflected Sagitario's flame claw. "Stand back Kenchi!" Yu ordered which Kenta followed. "Libra use Inferno blast!" Yu shouted which created a big green beam of light. It effectively stopped evil gemios, thus, winning the match.

Yu grabbed Libra and shouted, "Stay away from Kenchi! If he tells me you guys were around him or so much as 50 ft. away, I will not hesitate to use my Libra!" and with that he grabbed Kenta and went to their room. "Thanks for helping me back there." Kenta said. "No problem." Yu said. It was quiet for a while until Yu spoke up. "Um, Kenchi I've been meaning to ask you this for a while but you know with you and, you know who, it was kinda hard." Yu said after they made it to their room. "Sure, ask away." Kenta said. "Will you go on a date with me? Now it's okay if you're not ready! I don't wanna rush you." Yu said. "I need time to heal from my break up with Dan. Though once I get better then I'll consider it." Kenta said.

It took 2 years for Kenta to get over his nightmares, with the help of a therapist. It took 3 more weeks for him to go on a date with Yu. Ryuga eventually apologized and told Tsubasa the reason he did what he did, getting a beating from Kyoya before hand. It took 2 years, but all was well: Kenta hadn't seen Dan; Tsubasa was living happily with Kyoya, though was a little shaken up when he saw Ryuga with Gingka; Ryuga of course had Gingka; Doji had Reiji; Kenta and Yu got together; Madoka got with Hyoma; Hikaru got with Benkei. They were going to a picnic in a park.

"Benkei!" Hikaru called. "What?" Benkei asked eating a sandwich. "Aren't you gonna give me a kiss?" Hikaru asked. "Forget the sandwich!" Benkei said rushing over to press his lips to hers. "Get a room." Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Tsubasa please start putting out, because Kyoya's foul mood is getting on our nerves." Hikaru said. "What!" Kyoya yelled about to charge at her, but Tsubasa stopped him with a kiss. "If you're good then you might get more..." Tsubasa whispered causing Kyoya to blush. "Well done Tsubasa, at least someone can shut him up." Hikaru said as she went back to kissing Benkei. "Kenchi I got my own apartment you can live in!" Yu said holding up the keys. "No way!" Kenta shouted in disbelief running over to tackle Yu and snatch the keys. "My babies are growing up!" Madoka said pretending to wipe a tear from her eyes. "We're not your babies!" Yu yelled. "Fine, little kid." Ginkga taunted. "Why you!-" "Shut up and eat." Ryuga said passing him the basket. Yu snatched it away and got him and Kenta a sandwich.

"I don't know how you managed to work this out at the age of 12, but you did and for that I'm glad." Kenta said to a now 14 year old Yu. "I used my smarts Kenchi." Yu said pointing to his head. "What smarts?" Kenta asked. "You are the meanest person Kenchi." Yu said pouting. "I try." Kenta said giggling. "You're right for once." Yu said grinning. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kenta questioned. "Oh nothing Kenchi." Yu laughed. "Fine, No sex for you tonight." Kenta said walking to the living room. "Wait Kenchi, I didn't mean it!" Yu shouted following Kenta. "Nope to late." Kenta said dismissively. "Can't I at least get some kisses?" Yu pleaded walking to the front of Kenta. "Nope." Kenta said turning away. "Shouldn't a couple have makeup sex?" Yu asked. "I suppose you are right. I guess sex is in the equation, but not right now." Kenta said. "Can't I get a kiss right now?" Yu asked using his puppy dog eyes. Kenta grabbed his face and pressed his lips to his. Yu ran his tongue along his soft lips asking for entrance. Kenta opened his mouth allowing access. Yu pushed in and massaged Kenta's tongue. They knew things would be like this for the rest of their lives...

...

**Yay a happy ending! I love happy endings to a story, it lightens my mood up. Anyways, read and Review!**


End file.
